People's Republic of Kolchakska
The People's Republic of Kolchakska''' The People's Republic of Kolchakska is a socialist state located in eastern Belisaria and bordered by x and x, which came into being in it's current form in 1882 with the merger of the Kulgrindr Soviet and the Worker and Peasant Republic of Majevica during the Seredinian Civil War. Officially a democracy the People's Republic is essentially a one party state with the Kolchakskan Socialist Workers Party having ruled the nation since 1902, with a sanctioned opposition often co-opted into coalitions. The Kolchakskan economy is centrally planned and until 1987 was overwhelmingly state owned, however restrictions on private businesses were relaxed and have since flourished. Housing and basic foodstuff pricing are regulated by the central government and heavily subsidised to ensure access for all to a basic standard of living. Etymology The name of Kolchakska is believed to derive from the Chakska River which forms the eastern border of the nation with Seredinia and the old Kulgrinden word ''Kuul ''for West, naming Kolchakska as West of the Chakska. Most historians accept that the name came into being when the border was established in 1xxx between the people west of the Chakska and the Grand Principality of Zolodolina, however some fringe theorists ascribe the national name to an as yet unrecorded Srspkan hero named Kolchak who established his peoples home in 443. This claim is dismissed by serious historians and only accepted by fringe Srpskan nationalists. History * Tribal early stuff * Bayarid Empire possibly * First true Kolchakskan State * Conquest by Zolodolina * Independence * Royal Marriage Union with Seredya - Queen of Kolchakska marries King/alternate rank here of Seredya, first born son gets the big kingdom and the second gets Kolchakska as a Grand Duchy under his older brothers rule * Seredinian Civil War/War of Independence * Kulgrinden Soviet and Worker and Peasant Republic of Majevica * People's Republic of Kolchakska * Modern History Politics Kolchaksan politics have been dominated by the Kolchakskan Socialist Workers Party since it's formation in 1901 through the merger of the Socialist Party, the Peasant Bloc and the Kolchakskan Workers Soviet. The unified party is self described as a democratic socialist party but is widely considered by outside observers to be a hard left or communist party closer aligned to Liothioda than to the more liberal left wing democracies in Ajax. While constitutionally a free and representative democracy the KSWP has long enacted laws outlawing opposition parties and introducing a 5% threshold to prevent popular local politicians from gaining a voice on the national stage.There have also been reports in recent elections of vote rigging and ballot box stuffing to lend legitimacy to the government with actual voter turnout being estimated at below 30%. Some non-KSWP parties are tolerated as long as they do not oppose the ruling party. These include the All Seredinian Socialist Unity Party, the Islamic Antekar Liberation Front and the New Peasant Bloc which all broadly subscribe to the official party line on minority issues and usually rule in coalition with the KSWP. Banned parties include the Srspkan Front, a nationalist breakaway party, the Slobdon Restoration party, a monarchist revivalist party aiming to return the Dukes of Slobdan from exile in Seredinia to the throne of Kolchakska, and the Conservative Alliance of Majevica, a right wing movement aiming to establish a free market democracy in Kolchakska. Economy Massive grain exporter except from 1895 - 1921 when mad collectivisation killed the entire industry. Some heavy manufacturing and arms exports, massive boom in cheap manufacturing in the 1980s as the country opens up to foreign investment after disastrous economic collapse. Demographics Language * Majevican main spoken roughly 80% * Srpskan local 20% * Kulgrinden local 15% * Arabic equivalent 5% * Seredyan partial understanding al la danish/Norwegian 65% Religion * Kolchaksan Revolutionary Church 45% * Orthodox/Seredinian equivalent 30% * Islam/whatever else it is in Ajax 5% * Agnostic 5% * Atheist 15% Ethnic Groups * Majevican 45% * Kulgrinden 20% * Srpskan 20% * Anteker 5% * Seredinian 10% Culture potato Geography Kolchaksa is a bountiful nation with rich, fertile soil covering much of the nation with only small rocky hillocks interrupting the skyline. Low mountains split the nation into three plains, as does the river Drina.. Beyond the central mountainous plain there is some area of rolling steppe which remains barely inhabited and one of the most peaceful areas in the whole nation. The river Chakska is perhaps the most notable feature in Kolchaksa, running the full length of the eastern boundry of the state and into the Periclean sea, in places the river is over 800 metres wide and flows over three large waterfalls and is also the site of the Osjekci Hydroelectric Plant, once the largest such dam in all of Ajax. ''' The mountains are perhaps not quite worthy of the name, mainly being low peaks and glorified hills, however the cold climate leaves them snow capped throughout the year, and in the winter months much of the surrounding land is also bathed in white. While little exploited the mountains are considered to be amongst some of the best skiing destinations in Ajax and there is a growing tourism industry in the local area.' While a great deal of the land is barren, much has been left un-tilled and thus is fertile and ripe for exploitation into large commercial farms. The are also a number of virgin birch forests which provide a wondrous nature reserve and an untapped resource for the ever growing timber market.' The coast of the nation is perhaps the most scenic and viable for tourism being pleasantly warm during the summer months and rarely falling into the minus temperatures over the winter. The deep craggy inlets provide wonderful views of both the Periclean and of wildlife, with fish, birds and seal abounding. Combined with the secluded islands which dot the coast the south is considered to be a premier tourist resort and increases in popularity and memories of the war fade.' The average summer temperature in Kolchaksa is 21 degrees celsius, and in the winter months falls to an average of 4 degrees. Average annual rainfall is 820mm, with March being the rainiest month usually accounting for 10-15% of yearly precipitation.' The highest point in Kolchakska is the Razots Mountain at 1897m, while the lowest naturally occurring point are the Vojidina Caves which have recorded depths of 13 metres below below sea level.'' The environment of Kochakska is barren for much of the year but does spring to life during annual bird migrations when the southern coast forms the first resting stop on the great journey south. The massive influx of over 100 million birds of various species causes the whole land to spring to life as wolves, bears, foxes and lynx leave their forests and mountain and come down to the coast to feed. Due to the sparsity of human settlement much of Kolchakska remains unspoiled and its hinterland is considered to be one of the last great wilds of Belisaria and one of the few places where bears live an entirely natural life. Strict government controls on hunting mean that populations of trophy animals, like wolves and bears, are far larger than would be expected. The Kolchakskan government realised after the construction of a border fence in 1961 led to major disruption to the natural migration routes of various species that fences were incompatible with a bountiful natural habitat and thus committed to a no fence initiative in a rare agreement with the Seredinian government to keep the border unimpeeded for the passage of wildlife, ensuring the great eastern forests in particular remain as close to their ancient state as possible.